Audrey Gassenarl
Boss ( Geirolul) |Likes = |Affiliation = Gallian Army (defected) GRA |Rank1 =major |Role = Gallian army officer (defected) Rebel commander Tank commander |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = Ayako Kawasumi |English = Ali Hillis }} This article is about the character. For other uses, see Gassenarl (disambiguation). is the second child born to Gilbert Gassenarl, the head of House Gassenarl and she is also sister to Baldren Gassenarl and Dirk Gassenarl. She is a devout believer of the religion called Yggdism. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Audrey Gassenarl was born one year after her brother, and at the age of 25 is now a commander of the Revolutionary Army's Armored Division. Her high status was not just earned by her family blood, she was also an army major in the last war against the Empire where Imperial soldiers fearfully gave her the alias "Battle Maiden of the Iron Horse". She has a calm head and is a colder counterpart to the fiery-hearted Baldren, but she is every bit as capable of understanding her situation completely. Those who underestimate her because of her nature may soon find themselves in unfortunate situations. She was killed in late November 1937 during the Second Battle of Anthold, when Class G detonated the waterwheel supporting the dam there and crushed her along with it. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Audrey appears as a playable cameo character in Valkyria Chronicles 3. 'In-game Description' *The eldest daughter of Gilbert Gassenarl, a noble family of Gallia and Baldren's younger sister. She is a faithful Yggdist. *She carries the same passion as her brother and is a gifted tactical thinker in both war and politics. However, after a failed mission she was demoted to Lieutenant Commander. *After the war, she became outraged at the Darcsen heritage of the Randgriz family and fought with her family in the Gallian Civil War. She aims to make a "True Gallia." 'Expanded Biography (VC3)' Audrey is a daughter to Count Gilbert Gassenarl and sister to Baldren Gassenarl. She supports her brother as his second-in-command of the Gallian Army's 1st Battalion. Audrey is a devout Yggdist and places all of her faith in the power of the Valkyrur. In contrast to her hot-blooded and idealistic brother, Audrey is a realist who tends to take a calm and calculated approach to all situations. Audrey has demonstrated an uncanny talent for both military and political pursuits, and she has come to be known and feared by the nickname "Battle Maiden of the Iron Horse". Sharing her brother's concerns for Gallia's future, she was instrumental in advancing Baldren's plans for a restructuring of the country. Audrey had been one of the Randgriz family's most loyal subjects for her entire life, believing that they were the descendants of the ancient Valkyrur. When Cordelia revealed that the Randgriz family was actually of Darcsen heritage, Audrey joined her family in the rebellion and swore to fight for a new Gallia that wouldn't be built upon lies. Personal Tank 'Narcissus' During EWII, she piloted a Gallian light tank called Narcissus. Narcissus' are a type of plant, fitting in with Gallia's custom of naming tanks after plants, hence Shamrock and Edelweiss. This tank is playable for at least 1 mission in VCIII's story. 'Geirolul' Audrey's tank, the Geirolul, is in appearance, a red/gold version of the A-model Type 36 Medium tank with the Anti-Armor Utility turret (also A-model). The most readily visible appearance change is the five rocket tubes atop the tank's turret. This battery, based on the M40 recoilless rifles of the American M50 "Ontos" tank, is mounted in a style akin to the one used to mount the T-34 Calliope on the M4 Sherman. The base tank heavily resembles the Panzer III. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Audrey makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Audrey is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Doctrines of Yggd. Trivia *Audrey loves the theater, in particular Valkyrur legends. She donates to her favored troupes yearly. *When Audrey was small, she found a fox in the wood and wanted to keep it as a pet. But her father did not allow her to. *Audrey wears a Valkyrian spiral pendant representing her Yggdist status. Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:GRA Category:Bosses Category:Tank Drivers Category:Squad Captains Category:Deceased Characters